Fireflies in Florida
by liza92685
Summary: What happens when Rose DeWitt Bukater moves to Miami, Florida? She becomes friends with some new, fabulous people from Orange County and meets a handsome guy named Jack Dawson. This is a Titanic and O.C. crossover. Please R&R.


**Fireflies in Florida**

**Chapter One**

21 year-old Rose DeWitt Bukater walked out onto her third floor balcony. She had made it! She was finally here.

She stared out into the ocean, smiling to herself. This was the start of a new life. This was the start of something wonderful. She could feel it inside.

While driving to Miami from her hometown of Indianapolis, Indiana, Rose couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about the big move. She had left everything behind; her family, her friends, and most of all, her boyfriend, Cal. She knew no one in Miami, and no one knew her. For some reason, she had found comfort in that.

Rose had fallen in love with the town on a trip from when she was thirteen. About six months before her father's death, her family had vacationed there for a week. She had loved absolutely everything the city had to offer, but most of all the beach.

Suddenly, she heard a soft knock at the door.

She opened it to find a beautiful young girl, probably around her age.

"Hi. I'm Marissa Cooper, I figured I should introduce myself." They shook hands. "I live right across the hall with my dad. We actually just moved in this week."

Rose smiled. "Nice to meet you. My name is Rose."

"Well, welcome to the building, Rose."

"Thanks," Rose said, shutting the door. She was glad she lived across from such a nice girl. Maybe they could become friends.

Rose then decided to take a walk along the beach. She grabbed her shawl, since it was a bit chilly outside for Florida, and headed out the door.

It was a beautiful September evening. Rose sat herself on a bench, laid her purse on the ground, and took her flip-flops off, running her toes through the warm sand. Everything about this city was perfect. It was a dream.

Just then a man walked by, tripping over Rose's purse.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Rose told him.

He stood up quickly. "It's alright," he said. "I should watch where I'm going." He smiled at her. He was a very handsome man. He had a wife-beater on, which showed off his amazing arms. "I know this may sound dumb, but could you tell me where the Sunrise Apartments are? My girlfriend just moved in there with her dad and . . ."

"I live there!" Rose told him. "They're right there," she said, pointing behind her. She then started thinking, "Your girlfriend isn't the model, is she?"

"Model?" He asked.

"Well, gorgeous enough to be one." Rose smiled. "Marissa?"

"Yeah, that's her," he chuckled.

"I live right across the hall from her!" Rose said, putting her pink flip-flops back on. "I'll walk you there."

As the two of them walked back to the apartment complex, they got to know each other a bit more.

"I didn't catch your name," Rose told him.

"Ryan," he told her. "I actually just moved here from Orange County."

"Really?" Rose asked. "Why would you want to move away from such a beautiful place like that?" Rose looked at him. He didn't look or seem like somebody from the O.C. "I've never actually been there myself, but I've seen that show on MTV." Rose kicked a rock she saw on the ground. "It just seems so glamorous."

Ryan laughed. "There's a lot you don't see . . ."

"Rose."

"Rose. I decided to move down here after Marissa moved here with her dad."

"That's so sweet," Rose replied. "What I wouldn't give to find a guy who would move across the country for me."

Ryan held the door open for Rose as they entered the lobby of the apartment complex. "It's on the third floor," Rose told him, getting onto the elevator.

After they reached the third floor they walked to apartment 5C, Marissa's apartment.

She answered after only one knock. "Ryan!" She said, hugging him tightly. "I thought your flight didn't get in until eleven!"

"I caught an earlier one," Ryan said, kissing her.

"I see you met my neighbor, Rose," Marissa said, placing some of her hair behind her left ear.

"Yeah, actually, we met on the beach," Ryan said. "I had some trouble finding this place."

Rose suddenly felt a bit awkward and decided to head home. "I need to get some sleep," she said, yawning. "It was so nice meeting both of you."

"You, too," Ryan said, with Marissa nodding in agreement.

"We'll see you later," Marissa said, shutting the door.

Rose stood there in the hallway for a few seconds. What a gorgeous couple! And then she wondered if people had thought of her and Cal that way when they saw them together, at a restaurant or out playing golf at the country club. Sighing, Rose headed back to her apartment.

She knew she shouldn't, but she ended up un-packing some of her personal belongings. The reason she knew it was a bad idea was because she had brought so many things that would no doubt bring up painful memories.

She lifted out one of Cal's old shirts from one of the boxes and smelled it. It smelled exactly like him.

Rose couldn't help but feel a bit lonely.

As she felt a cool breeze blow in from her balcony, she knew she needed a drink.

Rose entered _Hunter's Hide-A-Way _around 11 PM. There weren't many people in there, which she didn't mind, she just wanted a drink or two.

She sat down at the bar next to two empty bar stools.

"Could I get a vodka and Red Bull?" Rose asked, showing the young blonde-haired bartender her ID.

"Sure thing," he said, picking up her ID.

"Rose?" He asked. "What a pretty name."

She laughed. "Yeah, right. I hate it."

He smiled.

Rose started to hand him a five dollar bill, but he put his hands up. "It's on the house."

"And why would that be?" Rose asked.

"Maybe that way you'll stick around for awhile," he said. "Not many people come in here anymore. I wouldn't mind the company."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, well, me either." She took a sip of her drink. "Thank you."

"The name's Jack. Jack Dawson." They shook hands. It was just then that Rose noticed his incredible blue eyes. She had never seen anything like it.

"How long have you worked here?" Rose asked him, moving her straw in circles in her glass.

"Almost a year now," Jack replied. "It's a great place, but I'm afraid that it might be going out of business soon."

"Oh, well, that's not good."

"No, it's not."

After another drink Rose felt a little more flirty. Perhaps it was the vodka, perhaps it was the red bull, but perhaps it was just because the bartender standing in front of her was so handsome.

"So what time do you get off, Mr. Dawson?" Rose asked, leaning over the bar and exposing her cleavage.

Jack couldn't help but stare down. "At three."

"Have any plans?"

"No."

"Feel like walking on the beach?"

Jack smiled. "I'd love to."

Soon they were walking barefoot on the beach, letting the waves roll up onto their feet.

"I just love it so much here," Rose told him. "I've only been here a day, and I already know that this is where I've always belonged." She hoped she didn't sound too drunk, because she wasn't. Maybe a bit tipsy, but that was it.

"I know what you mean," Jack agreed. "It's warm and exciting and . . ."

"Beautiful?"

They had stopped walking. Jack was now standing in front of her, gazing into her eyes. "Yeah. Beautiful."

Soon they were kissing.


End file.
